Take the breath right out of me
by lunaluv22
Summary: Drax loves brainy, brainy loves drax, but tharock loves brainy too. It's a love triangle, the charictors are ooc hope you enjoy.


Take the breath out of me

Drax finds that he can't hurt brainy and is determined to protect him what ever the cost. Song breath by Breaking Benjamin, disclaimer I don't own anything.

I see nothing in your eyes

and

the more I see

the less I like

"Ah!" Brainy cried, as he rolled across the floor, crashing into his work bench. He looked up at his attacker, his soft blond hair falling into his magenta eyes. Drax zod stared down at him, a grin pulling at his pale lips, brainy wiped the blood from his mouth. The darker green of the blood noticeable on the light green of his skin. He looked up at drax, "nothing" he whispered, "hm?" Drax said tilting his head to the side. "I see nothing in your eyes" brainy told him, "really?" Drax asked, grinning, "yes and the more I see the less I like" brainy said staring up at him.

Is it over yet

in my head?

Drax knelt down in front of him, "you see nothing in my eyes, but I see so much in yours" drax told him. Brainy blinked, for a moment if only a moment he saw sadness in drax's neyon-pink eyes. "Ah!" Brainy flinched as drax cried out he grabbed his head, falling to his knees. The voices brainy realized, "Ah, is it over yet in my head?" Drax gasped, doubling over in pain, "let me help you" brainy told him reaching out.

I know nothing of your kind

and

I won't reveal your evil mind

Drax looked at him uneasily, "why should I? I know nothing of your kind, how do I know you'll really help me?" Drax asked, brainy smiled gently "because I'm part of an organization that helps people. And I won't reveal your evil mind" he said. "It was never mine" drax told him, brainy frond his eyes showing true sadness. "You never had a chance or choice, they beat you down and molded you in to their image of a perfect weapon. Not caring what you wanted" brainy said.

Is it over yet?

I can't win

Drax looked up at him, "you know what it's like?" He asked, "my mother was the same way I use to ask myself is it over yet? But one day I realized that I can't win, unless I follow my own path" brainy told him. Drax slowly lowered his hands, as brainy made the voices go away. "It's OK, just say it tell me what do you want? Not what your parents want, but what do you want?" Brainy asked, "I... I want to live a normal life, I don't want to kill superman. I actually want to be like him" drax told him.

So sacrifice yourself

and let me have what's left

I know that I can find

the fire in your eyes

"Brainy! Brainy we need you down town now!" Lightning lad called over the com-link, "I'm needed" brainy told him. "Let me help please" drax pleaded, "we could probably use the extraman power" brainy told him. The two flew off, when they arrived on seen they saw the fatal five. Drax saw moano had superman pinned. He grabbed moano and threw him into a building, "what are you doing here?" Lightning lad demanded, "he's here to help us" brainy told him, "you trust him?" Lightning lad demanded, "guys work this out latter" Saturn girl told them.

They continued to fight with drax's help they nearly defected the fatal five. Till drax saw emerald empress preparing to fire at brainy and superman. He flew in front of them and took the blast, "drax!" Brainy cried, he rushed over to drax while superman crushed emerald empress's eye of ecron. Drax coffed up blood "drax" brainy said grabbing his hand. "I "coff" couldn't let her blast my friend or are hero" drax coffed. "so you sacrificed yourself like a true hero" brainy said crying. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to take what's left" drax told him. "You're not gonna die I won't let you" brainy assured him. Drax smiled at him. "I knew I could find it. The fire in your eyes" drax whispered.

I'm going all the way

get away

Brainy gave him a teary smile, "where do we take him?" Lightning lad asked, "back to HQ" brainy told him. Lightning lad nodded and gently picked drax up bridle style. They flew back to the tower "that was pretty brave" lightning lad told him. Drax smiled, "I wanna be a hero, so of course I'm going all the away" drax told him. "Look out!" Cosmic boy yelled, lightning lad saw tharock aiming at them. "Get away from them!" Brainy cried blasting him.

Please

"Thanks, brainy" lightning lad called racing off, lightning lad brought, drax to the medical wing. The others arived as he finished treating drax, "you're ok" brainy said rushing up to him. "Of course, takes more than that to kill me" drax said. "You're not to bad, pretty helpful in a fight too" lightning lad told him, "that's about as nice as Garth gets if you're not dating him" brainy whispered to drax. "Thanks" drax said smiling and holding brainy's hand.

You take the breath

right out of me

you left a hole

where my heart should be

"Brainy I told you, I'm fine" drax said, "sorry I just wanted to make sure" brainy told him sounding breathless. "You OK?" Drax asked him noticing this, "yea, you just take the breath right out of me" brainy told him. Drax smiled "then please allow me to return it" he said kissing him. Brainy kissed back, "ahem!" Someone said loudly, the two broke apart, to see Garth and rokk. "You two are getting pretty close" rokk said. "It's not like that I'm not into those types anymore" brainy told them. They gave him a "yea right" look, but walked out, "what type?" Drax asked, brainy shied, "before I joined the legion I liked bad boys and I dated tharock. And he left a hole where my heart should be" brainy said.

You got to fight

just to make it through

"Well I'm not like that, not anymore" drax told him, "I know" brainy told him. "You didn't want to be that way, we both came from places where you've got to fight to make it through" brainy told him. Drax smiled at him, "you really do get me" he said.

'Cause I will be

the death of you

"Are you sure? I like it, but you don't have to use it if you don't want to" brainy told him. "No, I can't run from my past" drax told him, "OK I'll see you latter" brainy said kissing him. And going into his room, he saw a letter on his bed, he picked it up and read it.

Dear brainy

I saw how you drooled over that drax, caritor and I don't like it you're mine. And 'cause of that I will be the death of him and you-Tharock

Brainy dropped the letter terror running through his whole body.

This will be all over soon

pour salt into the open wound

Brainy shook and ran out of his room and to the security room, "what are you doing, brainy?" Bouncing boy asked, "I'm upping the security" he said "huh, didn't know seeing your ex would spook you this much" he said. Brainy pushed, himself out from under the computer. And glared "thanks for pouring salt into the open wound" he said. "Sorry, brainy" he said, brainy shied, "it's fine this will be all over soon anyway" he told him pushing himself back under the computer.

Is it over yet?

Let me in

Brainy pushed himself up, "there that should do it" he said whipping his hands. "Hey, brainy you OK? Bouncing boy said you were acting weird" superman said. "I just had to update the security" brainy told him, going back to his room "Is it over yet?" He whispered, as he started at the letter, he was pulled out of his thoughts by someone knocking. "Brainy, you in there?" Drax called, "yes" brainy called, "brainy, let me in" drax called. Brainy felt tears in his eyes, but walked over at the door, he stared up at, drax teary eyed.

So sacrifice yourself

and let me have what's left

I know that I can find

the fire in your eyes

"What's wrong?" Drax asked, "nothing I just have to much water in my system I guess" brainy lied. "Oh, well you wanna go for a walk?" Drax asked, "sure why not?" Drax asked, whipping the tears away, the two walked to the park, drax loved seeing all the different colors. But brainy had his mind on other things, "huh?" He said seeing something strange, he used his scanners and picking up a firmilure signal. "Watch out, drax!" Brainy cried, pushing him out of the way as tharock shot. "Ah!" Brainy cried, grabbing his side, "brainy!" Drax cried.

He ran to brainy's side and lifted him up gently, "drax run I love you too much to let you die too" brainy said. "So you decided to sacrifice yourself?" Drax nearly screamed crying, "how touching. Now if you'd be kind enough to give me what's left of him" tharock said walking up to them.

I'm going all the way

get away

please

"Get away from us!" Drax cried, tharock shook his head, "he was mine first and he's still mine" tharock told him. "Please just leave us alone" drax said, holding brainy close. Tharock smiled at them evilly, "no, I'm going to take him, even if I have to go all the way and kill you" he told them.

You take the breath

right out of me

"Why are you doing this, tharock? You broke up with me" brainy reminded him. "Yes, but still you take the breath right out of me" tharock told him.

You left a hole

where my heart should be

"I used to feel that way about you, till you left a hole where my heart should be" brainy told him. "Well, I can make you feel what you used to" tharock said. "I'm sorry, tharock, but I love, drax not you" brainy whispered.

You got to fight

just to make it through

Tharock scowled "too bad, you're coming with me" he said, "no, he's staying with his friends" drax spat. "You're gonna have to fight, just to make it through" tharock told him. "That can be arranged" drax growled, brainy grabbed at drax's chest. "It's OK you know he can't hurt me" drax whispered, brainy nodded. "You gonna fight or what?" Tharock asked, drax set brainy down gently, "keep presser on it. And call for help" he told him, "I will" brainy told him crying.

'Cause I will be

the death of you

"Is that really all you've got?" Tharock tonted, "I just don't wanna risk killing you in front of, brainy" drax told him. Tharock pined him down, "big mistake 'cause now I'll be the death of you" tharock told him. "You're even more twisted than I used to be" drax told him. "I guess that explains why he fell for you, but once you're out of the way he'll be all mine again." "No, he won't!" Drax cried, blasting tharock with his heat vision, tharock flew backwards.

I'm waiting

I'm praying

realize

start hating

Drax and tharock fought till drax finally slammed tharock to the ground. He stared down at him, "stop don't!" Brainy cried, drax saw brainy limping to them leaning on a stick. He stared down at tharock, "tharock, I don't hate you, I'm just waiting, praying that you'll realize this won't work. But you just start hating people" brainy said, tharock looked up at him. "You should've let him kill me, cause I won't stop till you're mine" tharock warned venom in his voice.

You take the breath

right out of me

The rest of the legion arrived on seen and arrestedd tharock, "he's why you increasedsecurityy isn't he?" Bouncing boy asked, brainy "yes, he left a note in my room" brainy told him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Drax asked, "I was scared and wasn't thinking logically. And I didn't want you to worry" brainy told him, drax cuffed brainy's face. "I'll always worry, because you take the breath right out of me" drax said. Resting his forehead on brainy's, brainy smiled closing his eyes.

You left a hole

where my heart should be

"I'm OK, drax" brainy said, as drax helped him to his room, "I just wanna make sure" drax told him kindly. Brainy smiled, "how could they think you'd leave a hole where my heart is?" Brainy whispered, "because they don't know me, at least not yet" drax told him. "Once they do they'll see the you I see" brainy said. "As long as they know I'm yours and only yours" drax told him, brainy giggled. "I love you, drax" "I love you, too, brainy" drax said.

You got to fight

just to make it through

"I may still have to fight just to make it through, but at least I can do it on my terms. And not just because they make me" drax whispered, "I know it makes you feel free as a bird" brainy agreed. Drax smiled and kissed back wrapping his arms around drax's neck. Drax ran a hand through brainy's long blond hair. They broke for air panting, they rested their forheads together, and hugged each other close.

'Cause I will be

the death of you

"Drax you ready?" Brainy asked, "yea, I'm ready" drax told him, they walked out to the front. Brainy took the box and opened it, drax slid the ring and beltbucle on and raised his right hand.

"To the legion of superheroes I make this solum pledge to use my powers to fight for good. To fight for justice, protect the innocent and aid my fellow legionairs in their time of peral. And keep their secrets safe, I am General Disaster. Long live the legion!" He cried punching the air, "long live the legion!" They all cried, punching the air.


End file.
